La colección de mi vida
by Moya-chin
Summary: De un momento a otro, su vida se había convertido en nada más que una suma de diversas situaciones distintas entre sí, de eso estaba más que seguro. Pero, aunque ya nada es como solía ser, su nueva realidad aún conservaba un minúsculo trozo de normalidad dentro de la loca rutina de la Mafia.
1. Principio

_Capitulo 1.-_

_**::**_

_**El principio**_

_**::**_

_**.**_

Para él, quien se vio involuntariamente como el protagonista de esta historia con múltiples vacíos de coherencia, pensar en cómo todo inicio suele darle un dolor de cabeza que le arruina sus mañanas. Y no es para menos, más aún cuando todo permanece tan lucido en su memoria, fresco y como si hubiera sido ayer.

Para él, quien no tuvo siquiera el derecho a opinar, rememorar el momento exacto en el que su vida giró en ciento ochenta grados en su contra no era algo que entraba en las cosas que le agradaba. Una realidad tan loca, extraña e impredecible.

Todo comenzó esa mañana fatídica, en la que su madre llegó con este pequeñito en traje y fedora, alegando ser un asesino a sueldo. Es ese momento pensó que era una tontería, pero cuando esa bala tan peculiar atravesó su cerebro y sintió vívidamente como su cuerpo falsamente comenzaba a perder lo poco y nada de vida que creyó poseer, notó que ese bebé no estaba bromeando en lo absoluto.

En su memoria estaban aún archivados los minutos en que él, casi desnudo, recorrió toda su ciudad natal en busca de la muchacha linda de cabellos anaranjados que le quitaba el sueño, gritando como un descabellado demente, falto de sentido común, golpeándose contra diversas paredes, carteles e incluso un autobús, todo para simplemente ser el cetro de la situación más embarazosa de la cual toda su secundaria tiene memoria. Declarársele a la inocente chiquilla en paños menores. El recuerdo aún le ganaba un par de burlas cuando atravesaba los pasillos de la institución.

Y todo fue por culpa de ese pequeñín, quien, además de arruinar su casi inmejorable reputación, le convenció de pelear con cierto muchacho mayor que él, disparándole por segunda vez con esas inéditas balas rojizas que le incrustaban en su cuerpo una fuerza y voluntad que nunca creyó poseer. Y, como ya había mencionado, había sido plan del supuesto Hitman, quien solo tenía un propósito: Convertirle en el heredero al trono de la familia Vongola, la cual era conocida y temida como la mafia más poderosa de toda Italia.

Y él, Sawada Tsunayoshi, tenía ese cargo sobre sus hombros. Sorprendentemente.

Peculiar como suene, ese fue el principio de todo. El núcleo de su nueva vida llena de riesgos y experiencias que nunca creyó que presenciaría en carne y hueso. Amistades, amores, alegrías, tristezas, decepciones, frustraciones y muchos otros sentimientos desconocidos para él hace solo unos meses.

Y, como ha repetido más de lo que debería, todo era culpa de ese diablillo de sombrero con una cinta amarillada, que vino desde Italia a arruinarle -o mejorarle- la vida. Él, el asesino en sueldo que todos conocían como_ Reborn_, el responsable de todas sus desgracias y logros.

**_::_**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em>© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propio deleite y diversión. ©<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Yo!<strong>_

_Como podrán fácilmente apreciar, he comenzado una nueva historia._

_Lo sé, Lo sé. No debería comenzar nuevos proyectos sabiendo que no he siquiera terminados los que empecé hace ya un año, pero me tengo fe en esta oportunidad._

_Ya llevo un par de capítulos escritos, y mi inspiración esta fluyendo relativamente rápido, por lo que no debería ser muy difícil completar esta historia. Se trata de un recuentos de la vida como cualquier otro, donde Tsuna cuenta desde su punto de vista, o algo así, situaciones de su alocada vida. Tendrá aproximadamente 30 capítulos, ya que es un capitulo por letra del abecedario, más algunos que se dividen en partes, por lo que sería la historia más larga que pienso escribir._

_Bueno, los capítulos no serán de más de 700 palabras, razón por la cual es solo una colección de drabbles conectados entre sí para ser una historia._

_Luego de esta necesaria explicación, me comienzo a despedir. Como es tradición en todas mis historias, agradezco los reviews, favoritos y leídas que le den a esta historia y... creo que eso es todo. Nos vemos en una próxima actualización._

_**¡By-e!**_


	2. Secundaria

_Capitulo 2.-_

_**::**_

_**La secundaria.**_

_**::**_

_**.**_

Si, él era un chico de secundaria. Ese horrendo lugar donde no eres lo suficientemente adulto como para ir a fiestas, pero tampoco tan pequeño como para que tu madre te recoja de la escuela. Ciertamente, estos eran los años más relajados en la vida de un estudiante japonés, donde nada era tan complicado ni tan difícil, los profesores no eran ni tan exigentes ni tan relajados.

Ser un alumno de tercero de secundaria significa estar en el medio de nada, para su desgracia.

Se levantó esa mañana gracias a los gritos del pequeño niño en disfraz de vaca que siempre era el primero en crear bullicio en su hogar, y en cualquier otro lugar de hecho. Sacudió su cabello mientras caminaba en dirección al baño para, como siempre, encontrarlo ocupado por la bella peli-rosa que disfrutaba de tomarse su tiempo al entrar al tocador, por lo que solo se limitó a suspirar desganadamente en el trayecto de vuelta a su cuarto, lugar donde tuvo que preparase rápidamente si es que no quería llegar tarde. El asesino no le permitiría algo como eso.

Luego desayunó fugazmente, introduciendo dentro de su boca una tostada a medio preparar y succionando un vaso de jugo sin revolver, logrando que escupiera un poco. Nada del otro mundo, o por lo menos no era nada que no le pasara al menos dos veces por semana. Ya acabadas las risas de sus familiares -si es que se le pueden llamar así-, tomó el bolso entre sus manos y lo colgó sobre su hombro izquierdo para comenzar su nuevo día escolar.

Caminó por las calles silenciosas de Namimori en dirección a su secundaria. Era un lindo día de otoño, las hojas caían tranquilamente al son del aire caprichoso de esa mañana tan común, conduciéndole también a él a su suplicio semanal. Algo cotidiano se había convertido ir acompañado simplemente de la soledad incomoda a estas horas, ya que sus amigos habían estado pasando de él últimamente, obligándole a ir con el asesino en su hombro y un silencio que era casi cortable con tijeras. Si, a ese nivel.

El pequeño de fedora solo se limitaba a observarle todo el trayecto, leyendo sus pensamientos de forma minuciosa e imposible de percibir. El castaño solo miraba al frente atemorizado, apresurando su paso cada segundo en plan de finalizar su tortura lo más pronto que se le fuese posible. Para su suerte, no tardó más de diez minutos en arribar a la institución, entrando como cohete a esta misma para recostarse perezosamente sobre su banco antes de que llegara el maestro. Como todos los días, sus amigos llegaban jadeando solo un par de segundos antes que el docente, quien comenzó de inmediato a reprochar la incapacidad y falta de actitud de los alumnos, alardeando de sus calificaciones a la corta edad de quince años de forma poco mezquina.

Y, como era costumbre, su temperamental amigo se retiraba del salón por su cuenta, maldiciendo entre dientes en su idioma oriundo justo momentos antes que la clase comenzaba a reír y a mofarse del desautorizado maestro. Él solo se restringía a conectar miradas con el alto pelinegro, quien le miraba agraciado, dándole la razón al rebelde italiano que era el responsable de esas tan malas influencias sobre el inocente e ignorante deportista.

Risas burdas y sin fundamento, rabietas de pre-adolescentes, profesores al borde del colapso mental y situaciones únicas e inservibles para un futuro. El contrario estaba dándole entender con la mirada lo obvio.

Eso era la secundaria después de todo, aunque él aún no lo entienda en lo absoluto.

**_::_**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em> Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propio deleite y diversión. <em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Yo!<strong>_

_¡Actualización! Me prometí a mi misma subir un capitulo por semana y, por primera vez en toda mi carrera como escritora, lo he cumplido diligentemente. Es un gran logro._

_No hay nada más que decir realmente. Agradezco de antemano cada muestra de aprecio que le den a mi historia, significan bastante más de lo que parece y con esto termino mi nota de autora. __Hasta el otro Miercolés -eso espero-._

**_ ¡By-e!_**


	3. Inasistencia

_Capitulo 3.-_

_**::**_

_**La Inasistencia.**_

_**::**_

_**.**_

En un día de inverno como este, quien no querría quedarse en casa tomando una tasa de chocolate caliente bajo la comodidad de las matas de su cama. El joven Vongola no era la excepción, pero el Arcobaleno le había golpeado fuera de su cuarto esa mañana, destruyendo sus deseos.

Estaba recostado sobre su asiento, mirando a la tierna peli-anaranjada a lo lejos, suspirando cada tanto por la belleza desbordante de ella. Parecía un acosador, pero no podía evitarlo aunque quisiese. Era sorprendente, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ella no había cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía siendo la misma muchacha algo ignorante que poseía ese corazón tan humilde y noble, preocupándose aunque no entendiese siquiera en que se vio envuelta, viviendo su adolescencia ignorando todos los peligros de los cuales podría verse partícipe a cualquier error suyo.

_En cierto modo, deseo ser como ella, _eso pensó justo instantes previos a que su maestro cruzara la puerta del salón.

Normalmente no prestaba atención a las clases, porque no entendía nada de lo que el docente balbuceaba y se sentía como si este le hablara en un idioma completamente distinto, que él no conocía ni por libros. Esto no era algo individual, ya que al instante después que su maestro comenzó a monologar frente a la clase, dejó con la cabeza hecha un puzzle indescifrable al joven "mafioso" y a sus compañeros de clase, quienes estaban a un igual o mayor nivel de confusión que él. No era del todo una excusa pero, _¿Quién entendía la historia japonesa después de todo?_

Enderezó su columna en busca de apoyarla en el respaldar de su silla, soltando un suspiro lastimero al escuchar a lo lejos como los demás adolescentes en su salón, a quienes conocía desde la primaria, se burlaban de él entre susurros, logrando que un escalofrío corriera por su espalda y que el deseo de correr fuera del salón comenzara a formularse fuertemente dentro de su cabeza, pero tenía más que claro que esconderse no era la mejor solución. Le quedó claro cuando sus compañeros se mostraron más propensos a mofarse aún más de él cuando faltaba a clases, por cualquiera fuere la causa. Era como darle carne a un perro hambriento, ya que significaba que podrían crear miles de hipótesis totalmente erradas pero que aun así las utilizaban para esparcir rumores vergonzosos.

Situaciones como aquellas traían enseñanzas, ya que logró grabarle en la memoria que no asistir a clases por un día era un pésimo plan y, que en vez de atenuar la situación, le echaba más leña al asunto. Aunque nunca logró a comprender a la perfección cual era el afán de fijarlo como punto de burlas por todos estos años, trataba de ignorarlo lo más que podía, incluso si siempre se veía afectado con facilidad a los ataques de sus compañeros. Pero la rutina crea la costumbre, o eso dicen.

Por sobre de sus pensamientos comenzó a percibir como su maestro tomaba lista, escupiendo de su boca nombres específicos: como por ejemplo el suyo, musitándolo con decepción, y el de su amigo deportista, al cual siempre nombraba con deje de envidia, quizás por el sueño frustrado que tenía el docente de ser beisbolista -o alto y popular- pero, como siempre, el aludido pasaba de largo estos detalles que, con regularidad, el temperamental chico se encarga de informarle.

"Gokudera Hayato."

Silencio total. Y allí fue cuando notó que el italiano brillaba por su ausencia, preocupándole al instante. Y también fue allí cuando comenzaron a percibirse varios cuchicheos entre los alumnos, creando las predichas teorías acerca del peliplateado.

"Probablemente esté en prisión. Es allí donde van los mocosos malhablados."

"O quizás estaba con el maldito del comité de disciplina."

Y, como nuevamente era predecible, sus compañeros cortaron sus murmullos cuando el susodicho cruzó la puerta del salón con un timbre del nombrado club entre sus manos, arrojándolo en dirección a su maestro antes de ubicarse en su lugar con su pereza característica. El profesional no hiso más que bufar derrotado, continuando con la tarea de pasar lista.

Mientras que él, solo se limitó a suspirar aliviado. Al menos no se crearon peleas y eso era un avance.

**_::_**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em>Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propio deleite y diversión.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Yo!<strong>_

_Estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes. Si, nuevamente cumplí con mi promesa de actualizar cada miércoles. A este paso, me siento segura de que podré ser capaz de seguir con mi buena racha hasta el final de la historia. ¡Al menos eso espero!_

_Aunque siempre lo que escribo se ve mil de veces mejor en el Word, es mejor que nada. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo, esperaré como siempre cualquier review que quieran dejarme. Las criticas constructivas nunca están de más y las agradezco de antemano como siempre. Y, sin más preámbulo, me despido hasta el próximo miércoles, o eso espero._

**_¡By-e!_**


	4. Fecha

_Capitulo 4.-_

_**::**_

_**Las Fechas.**_

_**::**_

_**.**_

Lo admitía, no tenía muy buena memoria. Es más, con frecuencia olvida fechas importantes que por nada del mundo debería borrar de su mente. Por ejemplo, el año pasado no recordó su cumpleaños, tampoco el de su adorada madre, menos el de la tierna peli-naranja que va en su curso -día que tanto se esmeró en inscribir dentro de sus recuerdos-. Y, para empeorar su mala suerte, pretirió su examen final de matemáticas, de lenguas y de ciencias.

Si, se podía decir que el futuro Vongola era bastante despistado. Más en esta oportunidad, ya que desde temprano por la mañana algo no le encajaba por completo bien.

Caminó al colegio desorientado, nunca había visto a sus compañeros de tan buen humor, irradiando insólitamente corazones y flores, sofocándole el ambiente desde el instante que lo notó. Era bastante desconcertante ver a sus compañeras, incluso a la malhumorada pelinegra amiga de su enamorada, con un tono rosáceo tintándoles ambas mejillas, mirando a sus alrededores expectantes a algo que él aún no podía lograr codificar. Su cabeza quería explotar porque, como siempre, él parecía estar aislado de todo lo interesante de su clase. Por unos minutos pensó que llegarían chicos de intercambio, que eran candidatos fuertes a revolucionar las hormonas de todos los alumnos en un chasquido de dedos, pero también podía ser nada más que una broma pesada en su contra. Que era lo más probable.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó como cierta muchacha le miraba ilusionada pero, como el despistado que es, no se percató de este detalle tan trascendental de su vida amorosa y mental. Ya que este asunto de no entender ni lo más mínimo le tenía convertido en humo su subconsciente. La chiquilla comenzó a comentar algo enrabiada, pero en tono de broma aun así, lo olvidadizo que podía llegar a ser el castaño, pasando por desapercibido un día tan importante como lo era el día de los enamorados. Riendo al unísono con todas las demás chicas a su alrededor.

Pasó la mañana y no notó cuál era su error garrafal. Miraba el calendario y nada venía a él, buscaba en su base de datos algo que concordara con la situación, pero nada lo hacía en concreto. Y aunque pensara y pensara, ninguna conclusión se creaba en su mente, dejándole con el deseo de azotar su cabeza contra un muro o, menos doloroso, arrancar de esa atmósfera tan dulce que lo estaba irritando. Honestamente, no entendió que era lo que estaba exactamente sucediendo hasta que escuchó la conversación de sus amigos a lo lejos.

"Nunca creí que Kurokawa se animaría a regalarle chocolates a Ryohei. Como nace el amor, ¿Eh?"

"Tsk. Por lo menos dejarán de molestar con su mierda de 'amor no correspondido' de una buena vez. Ya me tenía harto cabeza de césped."

"_**San Valentín**_ sí que es un día mágico."

Rayos. Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

Se alborotó el cabello enojado consigo mismo, miró a su alrededor sin rumbo fijo, llorando eufóricamente dentro de su cabeza porque, nuevamente, el castaño había demostrado lo olvidadizo que puede llegar a ser. Juró poder escuchar la risa ahogada del asesino a sueldo que a través de la ventana del salón le daba la pieza faltante para su rompecabezas. Observó a la tierna peli-naranja reír junto con el pequeño, haciendo que perdiera su cordura y que no pudiera evitar chillar audiblemente a mitad de su clase.

Todos sabían que era lo importante de la fecha, todos menos él, lo que reafirmaba su tesis inicial. Él no era -y no es- bueno con las fechas.

**_::_**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em>© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propio deleite y diversión. ©<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Yo!<strong>_

_Aquí nuevamente actualizando esta historia. Como verán, he cumplido nuevamente con subir un capitulo nuevo cada miércoles, y estoy muy feliz de poder ser capaz de cumplir con mis propósitos como escritora. No tengo mucho que decir en realidad. Aprecio todos los comentarios que quieran dejarme, favoritos o cualquier cosa, y espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo. __Lo lamento si dejé pasar alguna falta de ortografía, por cierto._

_Bueno, yo ya me despido hasta la próxima actualización. **B-ye**_


	5. Revista

_Capitulo 4.-_

_**::**_

_**Las Revistas**_

_**::**_

_**.**_

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar fuertemente, sus mejillas comenzaron a ganar color a una velocidad casi inimaginable y cada vez que intentaba formular cualquier tipo de oración no salía nada más que un ininteligible balbuceo de palabras nerviosas. Si, era el peor estado en el que le gustaría que le viesen, en especial le abrumaba el hecho de que el Arcobaleno del Sol le observase así, ya que reía sin remedio, miles de carcajadas expulsaba el pequeño sobre su hombro mientras se mofaba de las expresiones que surcaban por su rostro en ese instante. Lo sabía, era ridículo.

¡Pero no era su culpa! ¡Realmente no lo era!

Percibió como sus mejores amigos comenzaron a aguantarse la risa casi sin resultado, susurrando comentarios entre sí que él prefirió ignorar, también notó cuando hasta el mismo vendedor rió de su incompetencia y de su virgen mente.

"No es como si fuera la primera vez que observas a una mujer desnuda, ¿O sí?"

El joven Vongola no pudo responder más que un pequeño chillido, más aún cuando el hombre le tendió la revista de adultos que tantas burlas le había traído en menos de un par de minutos. Y, cuando su mirada chocó con la zona protuberante y totalmente visible de la modelo en la portada, no pudo evitar tirar el trozo de papel al suelo y alejarse lo más que podía de la escena.

Aunque él era un adolescente de quince años predestinado a que sus hormonas de revolucionaran porque tal fotografía surcó frente su campo visual, no sintió para nada bien ser partícipe de una broma pesada del pequeño Hitman, quien no encontró nada mejor que hacer que llevarlo a una Tienda para Mayores de edad y ofrecerle cualquier cosa del lugar. Énfasis en cualquier cosa.

Pero todavía le quedaba dignidad e inocencia, aunque sea solo un poco. Y definitivamente no quería perderla por comprar alguna película sobre actos sexuales, aunque Reborn le obligase.

**_::_**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em>© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propio deleite y diversión. ©<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Yo!<strong>_

_¿Como están? Espero que bien. __Como verán he actualizado nuevamente esta historia, cumpliendo con mi compromiso de subir un capitulo cada miércoles... Siendo honesta, en realidad no encuentro que exactamente decir en este segmento, por lo que solamente me despediré. Le agradezco a cada persona que se el tiempo de leer mi historia, lo aprecio bastante, y esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios ansiosa como siempre. _

_Nos vemos -ojalá- en una semana.  
><em>

**_¡By-e!_**


	6. Navidad

_Capitulo 6.-_

_**::**_

_**La Navidad.**_

_**::**_

_**.**_

Al joven Décimo Vongola, honestamente, estas festividades le descarrilaban los nervios.

No era gracias a una mala anécdota o a un simple capricho de adolescente amargado, era por algo tan simple y burdo que no parecía tener ningún sentido que fuese la razón de todos los problemas que le creaba al castaño en diciembre.

Comprar regalos. Si, solo eso.

Esto nunca había parecido ser una tarea fuera de lo ordinario, pero por la molesta indecisión que ha poseído el castaño desde pequeño, cada año se volvía un suplicio ir al centro comercial y elegir un par de presentes. Al menos no debía comprarle a cada miembro de su Familia, cosa que también evocaba a otra situación que también le ponía la piel de gallina.

El intercambio de regalos _'al estilo Vongola'_; y es que a veces detestaba más de lo usual al pequeño Arcobaleno y sus perspicaces ideas.

Esa mañana de _Veinticuatro de Diciembre _se levantó al sentir un fuerte dolor en un costado de su cabeza, y no necesito abrir sus ojos para saber que Reborn nuevamente le había golpeado para que se despertase. Intentó suspirar, más el dolor no le dejaba siquiera pestañar. No se tomó la molestia de ir al tocador, tomando por hecho que estaría ocupado por la peli-rosa hermana de su temperamental amigo, lo que lo obligó a vestirse rápidamente dentro de su cuarto mientras preparaba su mochila para ir de compras.

Con solo pensarlo le subía el dolor de cabeza, al menos ya tenía una idea de que debía buscar.

Este año le había tocado Chrome, lo cual era más fácil de lo que parecía luego de preguntarles a todos sus conocidos por consejos acerca de algún buen presente para la tímida muchacha. Le compraría utensilios de cocina, ya que últimamente su Guardiana de la Niebla había estado bastante interesada en aprender a preparar distintos platillos, pero Kokuyo no era específicamente un lugar vasto de recursos básicos.

Y luego de estar al menos media hora tratando de decidirse, eligió el set de cocina color púrpura, el cual parecía ser uno de los colores preferidos de la chica. Tsuna sonrió complacido, y con plena confianza introdujo el presente dentro de la bolsita que había comprado antes, sellándola y escribiendo la dedicación con una amplia sonrisa impregnada en su rostro.

Esa noche buena pudo dormir con total tranquilidad, pero el día siguiente era una historia totalmente distinta.

Desde temprano en la mañana escuchó el bullicio que los menores del hogar creaban, rasgando envoltorio de regalos y comenzando a revolotear por la casa gracias a los autos que su padre había enviado desde Italia. La navidad si era un día feliz, y la sonrisa con la que despertó era la vívida prueba de ello.

Tsuna no podía estar más contento, vio como todos sus amigos estaban tomando chocolate caliente alrededor del árbol de navidad que su Madre y él habían armado hace unos días, parloteando con total naturalidad mientras esperaban la hora de abrir los regalos.

No lo negaría, había estado rogando por saber quién era el amigo secreto de sus Guardianes, era alguien ciertamente curioso y entrometido cuando se lo proponía. Miraba con sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas como todos acomodaban presentes alrededor del pequeño árbol, era la primera vez en años que la navidad se sentía como tal y quizás era por esto que Tsunayoshi poseía un odio tan irracional por la fecha.

El pequeño Hitman indicó que ya era hora del intercambio de regalos. Él solo pudo temblar en nerviosismo, acercándose tímidamente a Chrome, quien no tardó mucho en notar sus intenciones.

"G-Gracias, Boss."

Era cierto lo que decían; la sonrisa de agradecimiento de alguien era una recompensa impagable. Por primera vez sintió esa alegría recorrerle el cuerpo al ver como los labios de su Guardiana se encorvaban en una sonrisa tan genuina al descubrir su regalo. Tsuna no pudo evitar lagrimear, al menos nadie le vio.

Y allí, al sentir y embriagarse del ambiente tan familiar que se creaba cuando toda su _Familia _se reunía, sin discutir ni pelear; Sawada Tsunayoshi amó la Navidad.

**_::_**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em>Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propio deleite y diversión.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Yo!<strong>_

_¡Feliz noche buena a todos!_

_He actualizado hoy como corresponde, y los veré la otra semana -espero- con un nuevo capitulo para esta historia. Lamento si se me pasó alguna falta de ortografía, -soy mi propia Beta- y esperaré ansiosa sus reviews, favoritos o cualquier otra cosa que quieran dejarme. No son obligatorios, pero si agradecidos de antemano._

_Este capitulo lo había planeado de una manera distinta, pero sentí que con eso bastaba y sobraba, espero que ustedes también lo vean así. Aunque de todas formas les contaré los amigos secretos de los Guardianes, o al menos la idea que había tenido para este capitulo:_

_- Yamamoto le regaló un par pistola de agua y dulces de uva a Lambo._

_- Ryohei le regaló una cafetera a Reborn._

_- Hibari le regaló unos pares de cajetillas de cigarros a Gokudera, ya que se lo debía por todos los que le había roto antes._

_- Reborn le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Tsuna, ya que según el "Dame-Tsuna no se merece un regalo de él aún."_

_- Chrome le regaló unos guantes de boxeo a Ryohei._

_- Gokudera le "lanzó por la cabeza" un bate -especialmente caro- de béisbol a Yamamoto._

_- Mukuro le ofreció una pelea justa a Hibari._

_- Como salió en el capitulo, Tsuna le regaló utensilios de cocina a Chrome._

_- Y Lambo debía comprarle algo a Mukuro, pero se asustó demasiado._

_¡Y esa fue la navidad al estilo Vongola! O al menos esa era mi idea inicial. Pero ya sin darles más lata me despido cordialmente de todos. ¡Pasen felices fiestas!_

**_¡By-e!_**


	7. Jamás

_Capitulo 7.-_

_**::**_

_**Jamás.**_

_**::**_

_**.**_

Si era sincero, tenía claro que había cosas que jamás le ocurrirían. No debía ser un genio para entender que en el mundo real existían deseos con escasas posibilidades de cumplirse en algún momento; un ejemplo básico de esta aseveración sería convertirse en alguien decente para los deportes o, más sencillo, sacar más de cuarenta puntos en un examen de Matemáticas. Utopías propias de su descabellada vida que, a lo largo de sus quince años, había sido capaz de asumir con total tranquilidad.

Pero la escena en la que se vio envuelto era, sin lugar a duda, el primer puesto en esa infinita lista.

"¿Te gustaría ir a tomar a-algo conmigo luego de clases?"

El joven Vongola, al escuchar esta tan simple frase salir de los labios de la muchacha frente sí, sintió como los tonos rosáceos comenzaban a apoderarse de su rostro instantáneamente, arrogando estruendosamente su bolso al suelo del desolado pasillo de la Secundaria en un acto de completa sorpresa y nerviosismo, escuchando el sonido de éste como un eco interminable en medio de la incómoda situación. Su rostro era de fotografías, o al menos eso creía. Y aunque intentó pronunciar alguna respuesta, en cada intento no resultaba nada más que un hiladillo de susurros entre dientes repletos de la timidez propia de él, que eran secundados con un par de carcajadas fuera de contexto. Después de todo, jamás creyó que el día de que algo como esto le ocurriese llegaría.

El calor que estaba alojado en sus mejillas comenzaban a quemarle y su inminente desazón empezó a carcomer su débil sentido común, obligándole a chillar fuertemente mientras se alborotaba el cabello tratando de solucionar su enredo mental. Lo admite, esta era la primera vez que alguien le pide una cita. También era la primera vez que una chica le hablaba con esas intenciones, y la primera vez que alguien del sexo opuesto que no fuese su madre notaba su existencia. Y ya que estaba más que convencido de que jamás se vería a sí mismo en una situación como esta, no tenía ninguna clase de discurso preparado.

Como antes mencionaba, existían estos deseos que demandaban de milagros impropios de la vida veraz y cotidiana que él poseía, convirtiéndolos en nada más que eso, anhelos. Fantasías inverosímiles en las cuales el castaño muchacho no tenía apostada ningún tipo de esperanza y, cuando se cumplían de manera tan imprevista como ahora, entraba en un estado de completo pánico interino.

"¿Estas bien?, ¡S-Sawada-san!" No, no estaba bien, y esa era la peor parte de todo esto.

Aunque era lo mejor que le había sucedido en todo lo que llevaba de semana, no supo cómo reaccionar a algo tan inusual. Su mente, como era predecible, no fue capaz de formular una resolución más allá de ofrecer una lastimera reverencia de noventa grados antes de alejarse de la muchacha, sin detenerse de exclamar disculpas mientras corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Sus ojos se cristalizaron en mera molestia hacia sí mismo; momentos en los cuales siempre su extremista Tutor aparecía en su conciencia recordándole y reiterándole hechos que de los cuales él tenía pleno conocimiento.

Al verse desdeñarse de la linda muchacha pelirrubia con rapidez tratando esmeradamente de no voltear la mirada, secándose las traicioneras lágrimas de impotencia que se filtraban de sus ojos mientras podía jurar ser capaz escuchar una risa jocosa reprimiéndole como cada día de la tan pobre auto-estima y confianza que, además de guiarle a tomar decisiones tan impulsivas, le lavaban el cerebro a favor de realidades tan negativas; fue cuando nuevamente le dio la razón al jamás equivocado Arcobaleno.

Era por eso que, definitivamente, jamás tendría novia.

**_::_**

.

* * *

><p><em>Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propio deleite y diversión.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Yo!<strong>_

_¡Feliz 2015 a todos! Esta es mi ultima actualización del 2014, si que fue un año difícil._

_Bueno, yendo directo al punto, espero que disfruten de este capitulo. En lo personal no estoy nada convencida de él, creo que no encaja con los demás y es sencillamente extraño, pero aguardaré hasta que ustedes me indiquen que opinan. Y estoy consciente del algo excesivo uso de la palabra 'jamás', en realidad lo hice a propósito, por lo que no se alarmen ni por ello ni por alguna falta de ortografía, soy un humano al final y al cabo._

_Como siempre agradezco cada comentario, critica constructiva, aliento o cualquier tipo de cosa que quieran decirme, los aprecio mas de lo que creen. __Y... eso, no mucho más que decir. Espero que quienes siguen esta historia puedan continuar disfrutándola tanto como yo, y nos vemos el en una semana más para la siguiente actualización._

**_¡By-e!_**


	8. Humano

_Capitulo 8.-_

_**::**_

**_Un Humano._**

_**::**_

_**.**_

Todo se sentía como el peor castigo al que le pudiesen haber condenado.

Sus parpados ejercían tal fuerza a favor de la gravedad que impidió satisfactoriamente que fuese capaz de visualizar el alrededor de su cuarto y, al sentirse tan limitado, solo pudo suspirar en son de completa derrota. Se llevó una mano a su ardiente frente mientras que lloriqueaba quedito, suspirando de manera periódica esperando que su cuerpo desistiera al cansancio otra vez y le obligara a trasladarse al mundo de los sueño por tercera vez en ese día, aunque su sistema inmunológico tenía otros planes; como mantenerlo despierto bajo la fuerte influencia que los antibióticos ejercían sobre su cuerpo, a la vez recordándole de manera nada grata lo fatídico que era estar enfermo.

Se quitó el termómetro de debajo su brazo, chillando sin fuerzas al ver como su fiebre no había bajado siquiera un grado en todo el tiempo que llevaba en tal estado. Temblaba bajo las cubiertas de su cama, rechinando sus dientes demostrando visiblemente el insoportable dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo mientras tomaba a diminutos sorbos la botella repleta de agua que reposaba en su mesa de noche. El silencio en su cuarto parecía ser sofocante, más aún con la elevada temperatura que el joven Vongola poseía en su organismo, viéndose a sí mismo delirar de incomodidad en la espera de su nueva caja de remedios.

Esta era la primera vez en años que el castaño caía tan enfermo, y era comprensible desde el momento que su cuerpo no era de hierro; al contrario.

Él no es invencible como lo fueron los demás _Jefes Vongola _en su momento_,_ Tsuna solo es un chico normal que tiene debilidades y problemas como todo adolescente repartido por el mundo, y el hecho de que estuviese siendo entrenado para convertirse en el _Décimo_ no llevaba a un segundo plano que él podía enfermar en cualquier instante. Pero su ambiente no parecía notar este tan transcendental detalle, quienes creían que no era nada más que una excelente excusa para escaparse de sus responsabilidades como futuro capo.

Y ahora, aprisionando su tembloroso cuerpo con la poca y nada de fuerza que aún tenía almacenada, respirando hondo y entrecortado mientras imploraba por el imposible deseo de que su dolor cese al menos levemente; fue cuando notó el desgaste corporal que poseía, el cual quizás era la razón de su estado tan deplorable. Él no era más que un muchacho; y como tal, ya estaba cansado, estresado y molesto por la excesiva cantidad de responsabilidad y expectativa que ponían sobre él.

Su cuerpo era débil y no poseía suficiente resistencia para el arma que utilizaba, lo tenía claro. Pero, aunque no negaría que daba todo de sí para poder progresar, cada persona normal tenía su límite y él ya había alcanzado el suyo. E incluso cuando cierto pequeño de traje ha intentado de todas las formas posibles convertirle en un _'Mafioso' _medianamente apto para el cargo al cual él estaba predestinado a ejercer, ningún esfuerzo era suficiente para quitar el hecho de que no tenía siquiera pizcas de ser alguien fuera de lo ordinario; un muchacho que no sintiera timidez o inseguridades, uno que no se agotara o enfermara de vez en cuando. Él aún no era ese _Décimo _que algunos admiran y por el cual ha estado obligado a entrenar arduamente durante todo este tiempo, él solo es un adolescente involucrado con los _Vongola._

Sí, aunque sea difícil de aceptar por algunos, Sawada Tsunayoshi no era más que un ser vivo común y corriente que posee debilidades y virtudes como todos. En otras palabras, _un Humano._

**_::_**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em>© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propio deleite y diversión. ©<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Yo!<strong>_

_Se que este capitulo luce sombrío y no ta alegre como los anteriores, pero por alguna inexplicable razón no pude escribir algo más liviano incluso cuando lo intenté varias veces. Este y el de la próxima semana serán así, pero trataré que desde ahora en adelante comenzaré a escribir capítulos más llevaderos y no tan psicológicos/raros. Lo lamento si fuera el caso de que no les agrade historias de este tipo, pero mi inspiración no fue capaz de crear nada que se alejara de lo deprimente y pensativo -aunque quizás solo estoy exagerando-._

_Sin nada más que decir, esperare ansiosa sus reviews, alientos y etcétera; como siempre, no son obligatorios ni nada por el estilo. Lamento si se me escapó alguna falta de ortografía -si fuera el caso- y espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo. ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!_

**_¡By-e!_**


	9. Tiempo

_Capitulo 9.-_

_**::**_

_**El Tiempo**_

_**::**_

_**.**_

El joven Vongola sentía que su vida perdía significado por cada momento que transcurría.

Este sentimiento era fresco e inédito dentro de su sistema, aunque no sabía si era efecto de alguna clase de alucinación que se creó en su cabeza por tantos golpes que había recibido a este punto de su existencia, o era solo porque el aumento la auto-confianza que poseía era inversamente proporcional al paso del tiempo. Ambas eran opciones fiables si era honesto.

¿Por qué pelear? ¿Por qué respirar? ¿Por qué vivir? ¿Valía la pena?

Parecía ser que las motivaciones comenzaban a escasear junto con su tiempo libre. Ciertamente el castaño no era un gran pensador, en lo absoluto, pero todo este asunto se presentaba frente sí como un efecto colateral de las diversas peleas en las que se había visto envuelto desde la aparición de cierto pequeño Hitman. La sangre derramada no solo por él, sino por todos los que le rodean diariamente lucía tan innecesaria para un adolescente de quince años como el joven Vongola, quien no podía desear nada con más persistencia que volver a ser un chico normal.

Ha pasado año y medio desde que su vida se transformó radicalmente; él sabía cómo este negocio funcionaba, o al menos las bases fundamentales de este. La Mafia era aterradora, quienes la componían aún más. Tenía claro en qué problema estaban metidos hasta el cuello sin siquiera tener un rescatista al alcance; era pelear o morir, no existían más opciones, y tener que asumir esto como si no fuera la gran cosa le descarrilaba los nervios. Él no posee subordinados, tampoco una _Familia _de esas; son solo sus amigos, y él no permitiría que se lastimen solo porque cierto artículo de la Mafia lo dice. Como diría cierto muchacho temperamental, _'Al diablo con eso.' -_no con las mismas palabras pero se entiende el contexto._- _

¿Qué era la Mafia para él? _Nada_. Y si era necesario se encargaría de destruirla.

Él no era ese _Vongola Décimo _del que todos hablan; solo es Sawada Tsunayoshi. El chico que no sacaba más de veinte puntos en Matemáticas, que no era bueno en los deportes, pero era el muchacho de quince años más afortunado de toda ciudad. Tenía una familia numerosa, amigos confiables y la vida que siempre anheló poseer. No necesitaba de esas tontas _Flamas de la Última Voluntad, _tampoco de _Cajas armas o Accesorios _para ser feliz, su actual vivir era más que suficiente.

En una ocasión el Arcobaleno le dijo: _"Tú no eres el héroe de nadie, Dame Tsuna."_ Ahora lo podía comprender en su totalidad. La vida se basaba en mucho más que simplemente defender a su amor y amistades de secundaria, más para un chico como él.

Si es que su vida ha perdido significado o solo alucina es un tema subjetivo hasta para él. Si es que sus motivaciones son tan periódicas como sus planes también lo era, aunque realmente no sabía que pensar en concreto. Como dijo antes, no es el mayor filósofo en existencia. Antes creía que todo giraba alrededor de su círculo más estrecho, pero ahora cualquier ser parecía tener suficiente peso como para merecer vivir. Las muertes no eran justificadas, aunque cierto Arcobaleno lleve siglos tratando de convencerle de lo contrario.

¿De qué sirve matar? _De nada._

Quizás esté divagando y ha estado derrochando tiempo que podría ser invertido en prestarle atención al maestro frente sí que explicaba sin descanso cierto tema del cual el joven castaño no tenía ni la menor idea, pero tampoco sabía si valía la pena esmerarse en algo que estaba predestinado a fallar. En este punto de su vida las peleas, el funcionamiento de su sistema respiratorio, la Mafia, o cualquier otro problema derivado de su nueva vida parecía no tener significado. _Ninguno._

Pero si es que lo vivido valía la pena, si todo lo antes dicho no era más que una sarta de tonterías propias de la edad o si su mente se había convertido en un cúmulo de pensamientos incoherentes gracias a la confusión que las clases que le traían…

Bueno, solo el tiempo lo dirá, como muchas otras cosas.

**_::_**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em>© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propio deleite y diversión. ©<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Yo!<strong>_

_No mucho que platicar realmente. Como mencioné la semana pasada, estos capítulos no son tan 'vibrantes' o alegres como los anteriores, pero intentaré que no sea un acontecimiento que se prolongue por más de esta semana. Por lo que planeo, deberían venir solo capítulos llenos de azúcar, felices y -quizás- chistosos, o al menos eso intentaré crear. Lamento de antemano si hay algún error de redacción u ortografía, soy un humano solamente y me puedo equivocar._

_Como siempre esperaré ansiosa por sus comentarios, favoritos, criticas y todas esas cosas, no son obligatorias pero me suben la autoestima con creces. ¡Ah!, antes que se me olvide, le envío gracias y abrazos cibernéticos todos quienes siguen mi historia y ciertamente me pone contenta saber que alguien más que no sea yo misma la disfrute._

_Eso, sin más me despido hasta la próxima semana.** ¡By-e!**_


	10. Vista

_Capitulo 10.-_

_**::**_

_**La Vista.**_

_**::**_

_**.**_

Una de las acciones que el joven Vongola aprecia más dentro de su diario vivir es observar. Si, algo tan simple como eso logra entretenerle lo suficiente como para que no deseara escapar de la escuela en cada oportunidad que se presentara. Entre sus preferencias se encontraba ver a la tierna peli-anaranjada, quien siempre lograba llevarle a un nuevo estado en inconsciencia parecido a encontrarse hipnotizado y, por alguna indefinible razón, le gustaba ese sentimiento.

No negaría que también disfrutaba de observar las prácticas de Béisbol de su alegre amigo cada vez que se le era posible; aunque estas oportunidades se habían vuelto escasas desde que cierto Hitman acaparaba su poco y nada de tiempo libre en 'entrenar', si es que golpearle sin tintes de misericordia podía denominarse de tal manera. Bueno, en fin, incluso si no entendía absolutamente nada, se le tornaba bastante reconfortante ver al ahora espadachín con esa tan amplia sonrisa impregnada en su rostro mientras sacaba la pequeña y blanquecina pelota del campo en un _'Home Run',_ o _'Cuadrangular'_, como prefiere llamarlo cierto bombardero mal hablado.

Siguiendo con el tema del temperamental peliplateado, el futuro Décimo Vongola también le había agarrado un peculiar gusto de 'espiar' a su Guardián mientras que este leía esos exageradamente gruesos libros rodeado de la soledad que terraza de la Secundaria emanaba; con un cigarrillo entre sus labios y con sus lentes de lectura cayéndole por el puente de su nariz. Aunque el pequeño castaño no podía explicar porque se sentía tan feliz de observar al italiano invertir el tiempo libre en su real obsesión, el conocimiento, no podía contradecir los sentimientos que le recorrían el cuerpo cuando le veía.

Sus gustos visuales no se enfrascaban en solo sus amigos, es más, unos de sus pasatiempos preferidos era observar las nubes pasar. Era un placer que solo era capaz de sentir cuando el Arcobaleno del Sol le dejaba descansar por un par de minutos entre cada sesión de practica en lo más alto de la montaña y allí, con su cuerpo a punto de desfallecer, no existía nada más reconfortante que ver los cambios superficiales que sufría el tierno cielo cada día. Pero, como el _No Bueno _que es, nunca ha aprovechado estas oportunidades para pensar o cuestionar su retorcido vivir.

Aun así, incluso cuando ha plasmado una completa tesis sobre el extraño pasatiempo visual que ha desarrollado, nada de lo antes mencionado puede compararse por sí solo al bello paisaje que estaba presenciando en ese mismísimo instante. En el atardecer de un _Catorce de octubre _como cualquier otro, el joven Vongola arrastraba lentamente su cuerpo por los estrechos pasillos que conformaban su morada en dirección al patio trasero, que era desde donde provenía la tan estruendosa risa del infante con traje de ternerito. No esperaba lo que vería allí**. **

Un** "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" **retumbó en sus oídos, siendo secundado con una híbrida mezcla de todos los apodos que ha poseído desde tiempos inimaginables. Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna, Décimo, Vongola, Sawada, entre otros; todos ellos explotaban desde los labios de los participantes de la fiesta con desbordante alegría.

Los colores subieron por su rostro rápidamente, tal cual como la ola de sentimientos que ahora le recorría las venas sin recelo. El cielo anaranjado cubierto de rojizas nubes acompañaba a las figuras de sus amigos cercanos, familiares y conocidos que parloteaban energéticamente en medio del ambientado patio trasero de su hogar; reían, escupían, gritaban, sonreían y, lo más importante para él, _convivían _como nunca antes los había visto. Incluso cuando estaba presente el solitario azabache y el ilusionista en el mismo lugar, nada fue capaz de interrumpir la asombrosa escena que estaba frente los ojos del Vongola.

La primera vez que su _Famiglia _se comportaba como tal, en definitiva, se guardó en su memoria como la mejor vista que había tenido en su vida.

**_::_**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em>© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propio deleite y diversión. ©<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Yo!<strong>_

_Ya saben, yo aquí subiendo nuevo capitulo para esta historia. ¿Se sorprendería si les digo que esta es el primero de todos mis fanfiction que ha llegado al décimo capitulo? Bueno, dejando de lado este tan trivial hecho, le agradezco a todos los que han aguantado a esta hasta ahora, espero no decepcionarlos en el transcurso de esta._

_En fin, no se si les causa curiosidad o no, pero esta historia tendrá un poco -casi nada y poco desarrollado-romance, pero solo al final. Ya saben, sus triángulos amorosos para terminar este proyecto. ¿Sobre las parejas? Eso es algo que ya estuve viendo; pero sientan la confianza de dejar en los reviews que pareja quisieran ver, cualquiera cuenta._

_De acuerdo, ya que he dicho todo lo que debía, me despido. Espero que disfruten de este capitulo y de esta tan rara historia en general, como siempre agradezco de antemano todos los reviews, favoritos y esas cosas que quieran dejarme. No son obligación como siempre. Por ultimo, lamento si se me pasó alguna falta de ortografía, soy una simple humana._

_Eso, sin nada más que decir, nos vemos la próxima semana.** ¡By-e!**_


	11. Linda

_Capitulo 11.-_

_**::**_

_**Linda.**_

_**::**_

_**.**_

Y es que no faltaba nada para que el joven Vongola enloqueciera de amor.

Ciertamente esta frase no iba más allá de una hipérbole sobre-usada por la porción de la humanidad que se encontraba atrapada por las redes del romanticismo pero, no podía quitarse este pensamiento de la mente aunque fuese muy dañino para la salud de su alma y corazón. El castaño nunca pensó que el enamoramiento de un chico de quince años llegaría a tal extremo que le dolía el pecho al solo divisar a la tierna muchacha mientras que esta tomaba apuntes de lo que su maestro parloteaba. Pero, a este punto, ya no era más que un caso perdido.

Él no era el único que opinaba lo mismo. En esta lista se encontraba el asesino del chupete amarillo, al que se hacía placentero presenciar los efectos colaterales del enamoramiento de su alumno; además de cierto par de Guardianes que pasaban de largo –más bien ignoraban- los inexistentes problemas amorosos que su Jefe alucinaba poseer.

No se avergüenza en reiterarlo, pero en cualquier momento se desvariaría de amor.

¡No podían culparle! Al final del día, todo era fallo de la peli-anaranjada que le quitaba el sueño; su esponjoso cabello, sus grandes y expresivos ojos, su tierna figura, su blanquecina piel y, lo más importante, su personalidad tan cautivante. No era culpa del 'Décimo Vongola' que Sasagawa Kyoko fuese la chica más guapa de la Secundaria Namimori –al menos a su juicio-.

En teoría, es culpa de la muchacha por ser tan linda y enamorarlo como un completo idiota.

**_::_**

.

* * *

><p><em>Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propio deleite y diversión.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Yo!<strong>_

_¿Que cuentan? Yo, en realidad, no mucho. Bueno, ya que probablemente no quieran saber de mi no-productiva vida solo iré dejando el común protocolo: agradecimientos a los futuros y actuales lectores de mi historia, también a quienes le dieron y le darán un favorito, review, etc. Significa bastante para mi, como siempre digo. Además, como acostumbro, me disculpo si se me ha escapado alguna falta de ortografía, soy un simple humano._

_Y eso, no mucho más que decir, sino despedirme hasta la próxima semana.** ¡By-e!**_


	12. Muchacho

_Capitulo 12.-_

_**::**_

_**Un Muchacho.**_

_**::**_

"Kyoko-chan es linda, ¿cierto?" Eso fue lo que el joven Vongola preguntó de la nada un día en la terraza de la escuela.

Un silencio que rompía las escalas de incomodidad comenzó a propagarse rápidamente hasta que, para su desdicha, escuchó como el Arcobaleno reprimía sin resultado una risa burlesca mientras los colores inundaban las mejillas del inocente castaño, acariciándose las rodillas en un acto de completo nerviosismo.

Siendo honesto, esta era la primera vez que sintió la necesidad de reafirmar su tan dañino enamoramiento por la peli-anaranjada de su clase; pero ahora se arrepentía de haber hablado sin pensar. Observaba como sus amigos le miraban fijamente casi incrédulos, filtrando de sus labios un "No es mi tipo." de manera tan coordinada que el castaño creyó que lo habían practicado con anterioridad. Solo pudo suspirar algo decepcionado.

Sabía que sus Guardianes eran de los chicos más populares de su escuela –hecho que siempre le hacía pensar en porqué se juntaban con él- y, si así lo quisieran, podrían salir hasta con la misma Sasagawa Kyoko de la que su 'Jefe' estaba perdidamente enamorado; por lo que no podía terminar de entender el trasfondo de su indiferencia al sexo opuesto. También, tenía claro que el temperamental chico ya no tenía ninguna pizca de _**virgen **_sobre su cuerpo y al deportista también le estaba escaseando esta característica; lo cual podía ser la razón por la que les agraciaba tanto la idea de referirse a una chica como 'linda' cuando por las mentes de muchachos de su edad, ese adjetivo brillaba por su ausencia al existir otros más precisos.

Pero, incluso cuando se le tornaba vergonzoso admitirlo, Tsuna no podía sino darles un poco de razón desde el momento que la Sasagawa Kyoko entraba en la categoría de chicas 'curvilíneas'.

No está diciendo que él se fija en estos detalles o que ha tenido sueños subidos de tono con la tierna chiquilla donde esto se expresa en su completo esplendor -_claro que no-, _pero ponerse a pensar en cómo un chico de quince años hormonalmente sano aún siquiera ha caído al oscuro mundo de 'satisfacer los deseos sexuales con su mano', llega a ser sorprendente en cualquier contexto en el que se le interprete. Después de todo, Sawada Tsunayoshi era demasiado inocente como para hacer _**eso**_ cuando nadie está en casa. Bueno, no negaría que en más de una ocasión observó con especial interés cuando a Kyoko se le elevaba la falda escolar por el viento, dejando al descubierto partes de su anatomía que Tsuna _obviamente no _había deseado ver.

Él era del tipo de adolescentes a los que se coloreaba el rostro cuando sus compañeros comenzaban a discutir '_seriamente'_ sobre el busto de las muchachas una vez que se encontraban en el baño luego de educación física; mientras que sus amigos eran del tipo que empezaba esa normal conversación dentro de los chicos de su rango de edad. Además, el joven Vongola también entraba en la clasificación de los chicos a los que no le dejaban ir a fiestas y, si era el caso contrario, se negaban sin miramientos a beber siquiera un vaso de agua; al contrario de sus Guardianes, quienes eran conocidos por beber desde primero de secundaria -además que uno de ellos fumaba como chimenea desde quien sabe cuando- haciendo que nuevamente se preguntase como es que hablan con un chico tan inocente como él.

Y es que Sawada Tsunayoshi, en resumen, no era más que un muchacho demasiado inmaduro para su edad.

**_::_**

.

* * *

><p><em>Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propio deleite y diversión.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Yo!<strong>_

_... En realidad no tengo mucho que decir. Este capitulo es una psedo-continuación al anterior, "Linda", aunque no realmente. Siempre he pensado que, en el aspecto que concierne a las 'actitudes de un adolescente normal', Gokudera y Yamamoto madurarían más rápido, mientras que Tsuna sería un adulto de veinte años y virgen; creo que sería una situación bastante divertida de imaginar. _

_Además, este fic está por terminar, ya que solo constará de quince capítulos. En un principio planeaba extenderlo mucho más, pero preferí tomar la decisión de terminar este proyecto antes de que comiencen mis clases, para evitar que esta historia quede olvidada. La escuela absorbe mucho tiempo, más de el que quisiera._

_Bueno, les agradezco de antemano cada leída, review o favorito que le den a esta historia, significan bastante. No son obligatorios, como siempre. También lamento si se me ha escapado alguna falta ortográfica, no lo hago a propósito._

_Y, viéndome incapaz de agregar algo más, me despido hasta la próxima semana. __**¡By-e!**_


End file.
